


New Me

by JasnNCarly



Category: The Bold and the Beautiful
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2020-05-02 10:03:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19196641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Sage tries to tell the truth without telling all of it.





	New Me

“What are you trying to tell me?”  
  
Those words presented yet another opportunity to tell the truth, to reveal a long list of misdeeds and flaws; she had been stuck in that place, desperate to have Thomas accept her when no one else could.   
  
However, as he held her close – determined to protect her – the waves mirror in his beautiful gaze and their kiss still wet on his lips, Sage still couldn’t find the right words.   
  
She sacrificed everything, her name and empire, to be a nobody; not even the man she loved was worth losing it all over again.


End file.
